In Love With Your Best Friend
by the Joker1124
Summary: My head keeps telling me I need to give up, move on, but my heart won't let me.


**Hey guys, this is a mostly one sided Tori/Andre fic I wrote based on a conversation between me and my best friend tonight! And guess what? Her name is Tori! Haha. But yeah, our whole conversation kinda reminded me of something that would happen between Tori and Andre, the entire thing is in Andre's POV, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Victorious, get off my back**

Love is a crazy thing, hard to understand. At first, I wondered if it really was love. Lord I hope not! I figured I would get over it in time, maybe if I see her as much, it would just go away. But the longer I went, the more I grew to love her. It help me realize that, You can't help who you fall for, it kinda just... happens. As much as you would love to be able to control it, you just can't.

I woke up sweating, and looked over at the clock, 3:16 A.M.. Damn, I actually fell asleep? I couldn't get the conversation I had with her out of his mind. Had I ruined everything? Did I even have a chance to begin with? I mean, she had a boyfriend right? Was she sitting at her house with her sister giggling about how big of an idiot I was. I continued to ponder the conversation earlier as these thoughts ran through my head. Why had I ever brought up what Beck had said to me? If I hadn't, maybe she wouldn't of found out, maybe my chances would be alive, I mean, that was the goal right? Wait it out 'til she and her boyfriend inevitibly broke up? I guess that's not gonna happen now.

_Flashback_

_"Lol, why are you acting so weird Andre?" Asked Tori Vega, who was chatting Andre on their slap page._

_"Beck just asked me if you liked me," I chatted back._

_"Lol, Why? And what did you say?"_

_"Ahahaha, he won't tell me, and I said 'Yes Beck, I am in love with Tori."_

_The implied sarcasm kept me safe, but it was all an act, and a pretty good act, but people were catching on, how long 'til Tori caught on?_

_"Hahaha, Why won't he tell you why he asked? And did you really? I mean, I know you are ;)"_

_Oh you have no idea!_

_"Of course not! I mean, even though I am, I'm not gonna tell other people"_

_Just keep the act up, just keep the act up._

_"Hahahaha"_

_"But yeah, forreal, I said, I haven't really thought about her like that,"_

_Holy shit I am such a liar._

_"Thank You!" _

_"Lol! You're welcome! And I bet Steven told Beck to ask me that."_

_"Hahaha, prolly"_

_"But then he said if you and Steven break up, would you ask Tori out?"_

_"Haha, what did you say?"_

_"I said I don't know. What was I suppose to say? No, Tori is a very unappealing girl and I would never think of her that way?"_

_"Oh so you think I'm unappealing?"_

_"No, of course not! Why would I hang out with you if I thought you were unappealing? Lmao"_

_"Lmfao, This is true"_

_"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"_

_"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what?"_

_"It's just, it doesn't even matter if I like you if you're dating Steven :p"_

_"Uhuh, okay,"_

_"So do you like me? or not?"_

_I was so tired of lying, I'll sidestep the question, hopefully she'll just let it go._

_"Of course I like you! You're my bestfriend!"_

_"Haha, I meant the other kind of like,"_

_Oh shit! I can't lie to her, I just can't._

_"I know what you meant :p"_

_"Whatever, you just chose to ignore it :p"_

_"I am not answering this question,"_

_"Haha, You sooo like me! :)"_

_"Haha, Whatever. If you say so. For the record, I never said that! Lol"_

_"I know, but you never denied it either, anyways, I gotta go"_

_"Ok, bye Tori,"_

_"Bye Andre,"_

_"Do I have to deny it?"_

_Tori had already signed off by the time Andre had sent the message._

I couldn't believe it, all the work I had done over the past two months, trying to keep my mouth shut and keep it a secret, all because of her stupid boyfriend Steven. I wished I could be the one to hold her in his arms, to tell her I loved her, to hold her hand, and to comfort her when she was hurting. I know it's wishful thinking, but I can't help it! Yeah, you can't really control who you fall for, it doesn't work that way, everyone wishes it did, but it doesn't. My head keeps telling me I need to give up, move on, but my heart just won't let me.

My name is Andre Harris, and I am in love with my best friend.

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R, and check out my other story called Misunderstood, I'm still working on chapter 5 for that one. Thanks! :D**


End file.
